


Flutters

by Lyra_Kero



Series: And baby makes... three? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnancy, baby stuff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Keith stays up late, still glowing at the thought of having a child with Lance. His baby seems equally as restless.





	Flutters

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to [Feel My Heart Beat Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853134). You don't have to really read it (it's fluffy porn) to understand here.
> 
> One of my coworkers is pregnant, and told me about how her baby is moving and described it the same way I did here. I just thought it was a cute idea and even though I never intended to write more for the AU, I uh... my hand slipped.

It was a strange thing, Keith decided, being pregnant.

 

His stomach had tensed and was tight, rounded out and he was just showing. He pressed his fingers against his stomach, feeling the muscle stand its ground, never giving. He moved his fingers, settling them at the bottom of his stomach where everything felt intensified before smoothing his hands against the skin. He did this multiple times with a soft smile on his face.

Pregnant. He was _pregnant_. He and Lance were going to have a baby and start a family together. The idea just made him giggle and bite his lower lip to keep from waking up his sleeping husband.

 

It of course had been a few weeks, and Keith had kept track. This was the fourteenth week. He closed his eyes, purring softly as he rubbed his stomach, taking note of how it had changed. He wasn’t too round, but to those close to him, knowing how he usually looked, it was obvious that he had a life growing inside of him. The thought, every time it crossed his mind, made him smile like a dork and giggle, rubbing his stomach even more. As he settled, feeling himself drift back into sleep it was a… weird feeling that jolted him. Like… like spiders were crawling on his stomach.

 

But he knew there weren’t. He’s been touching his stomach for the past few minutes, he’d know if something was crawling on it. He felt it again and he squirmed, gently tugging his shirt up at maybe the possibility there was something, but nothing. He felt his heart pulse in his veins as he scrunched up his face in confusion. Was that normal? He fumbled, reaching for his phone and pulled up the tried and true Google, carefully typing in his query, not realizing he’d woken up the alpha behind him, until a pair of arms came around him, gently holding him close.

“Babe?” Lance’s sleep-rough voice whispered, “You okay?”

 

His stomach fluttered and the creepy-crawly feeling continued, but Keith smiled when he found and read the solution to his question. “Yeah.” he murmured. “I’m okay.” He felt his husband’s hand move to rub against his stomach, soothingly. Lance had also been unable to keep from touching and rubbing his stomach.

“The baby’s moving.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Feels like spiders.”

 

The blue eyed alpha snorted a laugh into his husband’s shoulder, gently pulling the omega closer to him, spooning him tighter.  
“We have a spider baby.” he murmured, teasing his fingers feather light against his husband’s stomach, imitating legs. “Itsy-bitsy spider~”

The omega giggled and squirmed a bit, biting his lip before Lance went from teasing to full on tickling. Laughter bubbled up and soon Keith was trying to pull away, his face aching from how wide his grin was spread. “No, stop!”  
“Nuh-uh!” Lance kept a hold on the omega, continuing to tease and tickle him. “You’re cute!”

“M’not!” Keith whined. The pair squirmed and rolled, and soon Keith managed to get the upper hand, straddling Lance’s hips and pinning his hands to his chest. “Stop that. We need to sleep.” he said, breathing deeply to catch his breath.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” the alpha smiled, far too innocently, “I was sleeping pretty peacefully until you woke me up. Talking about your spider baby.”  
“It’s not a spider baby.” The squirmy, crawly feeling crept through his stomach. “Just feels funny.”

 

The two managed to settle after a while, Keith laying his head against Lance’s chest as his alpha held him close. He purred softly, closing his eyes as Lance combed his fingers through his hair.  
“You can tell me all about our not-spider baby in the morning, sweetie.” he whispered, kissing his forehead.

 

Keith hummed quietly, sleep finally pulling at him, drawing him into its warmth and comfort.  
Lance followed soon after, holding his mate close.

 

The baby fluttered one final time before it, too, settled in for sleep.


End file.
